


A Number Four Said, 'Please Give Me Some More'

by bottombitch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Cock Worship, Evie fucks a horse, Large Insertion, Other, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Having lost a bet with Jacob, Evie has to clean up the stables. It doesn't take her long to get distracted. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	A Number Four Said, 'Please Give Me Some More'

Of all the bets for Evie to lose, it had to be the one that had her cleaning stables. Ordinarily, she had amazing luck against her brother, that's why she had been so willing to place the possibility of having to clean up horse filth on a bet, and yet, the outcome hadn't been so lucky. Jacob was off doing whatever it was that he did with his spare time—probably shagging some poor, naive lass—and Evie was stood at the entrance to a horse stable, a half a dozen stallions lined up either side of her.

Still, there was no use in getting upset about it. Evie had a job to do. She had been brought up to respect the fact that one's responsibilities were one's own. As she dragged a bucket of water along the ground behind her, she looked around for a good place to start cleaning, opting to go for the place furthest away from the horses, at least for now. It wasn't that she didn't like horses, but... god, the smell was beginning to get to her.

As she mopped the floor, doing her best to fight off the sense that she should just leave the stables to someone else, she neared one of the stalls. Peering over it to take a look at the stallion inside, she was immediately hit by a completely different smell. It was something she'd smelled before, to be sure. A masculine smell—though she wouldn't have expected to smell such a thing on an animal. Leaning over the stall's wall a little further quickly led to her discovering just where the smell was coming from. The horse was completely erect, its thick cock reaching over halfway across its already large underbelly. As she gulped, Evie's curiosity got the better of her. Leaning the mop against the wall, she opened the gate and stepped inside the stall, locking it behind her.

"You're an impressive one, aren't you?" she commented, running her hand along the horse's back as she leaned down to get a look at its cock. God, it was huge. She loved huge cocks, but even she wasn't sure that she would be able to take it. Come to think of it, it had been a while since she had last gotten any action. The simple truth to it was that most men simply couldn't satisfy her—she needed a huge cock in order to be able to get off, and all of the ones that she had been sleeping with simply didn't measure up.

But this stallion...? No, she couldn't. It was disgusting to even think of such a thing, and yet she found her hand sliding slowly down his side, and then the next thing she knew, she had her hand wrapped around his equine cock. A gasp followed, and she gave the fully-erect cock a small squeeze. She could physically feel the filth covering it, likely to be sweat, she reasoned, and she wasn't sure whether it was the sex clouding her mind or mere curiosity—she had always been a curious one—but she soon squatted down, then pulled the horse's cock further towards her and leaned down to give the side a lick.

The side would have been less offensive than the head, she figured, but a cautionary lick along the underside of the equine cock left her unsure about that. There was an intense salty taste to the surface, and although it was a bit unpleasant, she gave another lick, drawn in by the masculine scent that had gotten her to consider doing such a depraved thing with the horse in the first place. She licked down to the bottom, missing his sheath by only an inch or so, then ran all the way back up to the tip again, then pulled her tongue back into her mouth and swallowed down the filth that had gathered on her tongue.

It was nasty. Truly, nasty, but she couldn't describe how much it turned her on to do such a depraved thing, and the thought that she would soon have that filthy horse cock inside her proved motivation enough to keep her going. She shifted underneath the horse, settled on her knees on the floor then lifted the cock up once more to press a kiss against the head. Oddly, the taste wasn't quite as bad here—or perhaps it was more accurate to say that other tastes merely made it more tolerable. The filthy taste was still there—it was clear that this horse's cock hadn't been cleaned in a while—but there was an underlying salty one, like precum, that made it easier for her to swallow down the taste, not that she would have avoided doing so either way.

Her hands began to stroke along the length of the thick equine cock, each in alternating strokes as she couldn't even fit both of her hands around the diameter of the entire shaft. The horse's musk felt as if it were taking over her brain, and as she suckled on the tip, she could feel something changing in the beast above her; he was getting rowdy. Was he about to cum? Not so soon, surely. Because she didn't want to miss out on an opportunity to take the cock into her mouth, she quickly pushed her lips against the head and tried to force the length inside, his musk continuing to tickle at her senses as she did. As she moaned and pushed and pushed and pushed, a little spurt of precum splashed against the back of her mouth. It was now or never.

With a rough slide forward, she managed to fit the head of the cock inside, though the effect doing so was having on her jaw was immediately present. Suddenly, even though she had only just gotten the thick cock in her mouth, she couldn't wait for him to cum. She kept on stroking him with her hands and forced herself onto his cock as far as she could, only managing to get about six or seven inches inside before she couldn't go any further. When she pulled back to breathe, letting the horse cock slip free from her mouth as she did, the giant shaft suddenly throbbed and a sudden blast of thick horse cum caught her in the face.

It was warm, overwhelmingly so, and even by the end of the first spurt, there had been enough of it to completely plaster her face. It was more watery than human cum would be, and as the second spurt began, with Evie having pointed the cock down towards her chest in the meanwhile, her torso was soon given the same treatment that her face had been. Head to cunt, she was covered completely in thick horse cum, but the beast wasn't even done there. Evie picked the cock up and pressed her lips against the tip so that she could get some of it into her mouth (she wouldn't have dared work so hard to bring the horse to orgasm only to miss out on tasting its seed), then swallowed down gulp after gulp, only stopping when the sheer volume of salty horse spunk became too much for her to handle.

Coughing as she pulled away, she took the rest of the cum onto her already-covered body, then looked over the softening cock once it had no more cum left to give her.

"Damn, and I was hoping you wouldn't cum so quick, too," she commented, with a sigh. "There are a bunch more horses in here that I could use, but I've gotten kind of attached to you." With that, she slipped out from underneath the horse and headed over towards the wall, taking a look down at her clothes. "These have got to come off." She stripped herself of her shirt pants, then hung them over the stall's wall, wondering how in the hell she was going to explain such a mess to the poor soul that had to clean them. Her underwear went soon after, and then she was squatting down again, looking over the soft, cum-dripping horsecock.

Leaning close, she gave the head a quick suckle but soon realised that she wasn't going to be able to get it hard with that alone. Pondering for a moment, she stepped up and moved behind the horse, using one hand to move its tail away. Licking her lips, she looked upon its asshole, then leaned in to give a cautionary sniff. Seemingly, the behind actually had been cleaned pretty recently, so she didn't even hesitate to lean in and press a sloppy kiss up against the hole, the thick scent of musk filling her nose once again. Fuck. Her eyes rolled back, and for a moment she felt weak in the knees.

As she reached a hand down to massage his balls, she slipped her tongue into his ass, silently begging him to grow hard. The taste was intense, and her mind felt numb, and each lap of her tongue had his doughnut-shaped asshole squeezing around her tongue. Using her foot, she reached forward to see whether her attempt had been successful, only to find that the cock was even harder than it had been before. Pulling back (albeit with some hesitation), she slipped around the horse once again, sinking down onto her knees to examine the cock. It was definitely an inch or two longer than it had been the last time.

"You certainly are impressive. I think I might keep you for myself," she said, reaching down between her legs to slowly masturbate as the thick scent of horse cock clouded her senses. She was wet enough. He was hard enough. Fuck, was she really about to do this? Perhaps she could find a man with a fittingly-large cock, or— oh, who was she kidding? Her mind had been made up the moment that she had first laid eyes upon the impressive equine member.

Settling underneath the horse, she reached down to align his cock up with her slick entrance, already panting. She felt so close, even just the horse's grinding might have been enough to push her over the edge, she thought. She pushed the head right up against her snatch, slowly rolled her hips against it, then pressed the tip at her entrance, holding onto the horse's leg for support as she did. "Come on, boy. Help me out," she whined, only for the horse to buck his hips forward a moment later. With one quick motion, the head of his cock slipped inside her, and she quickly threw her hand forward again to hold onto both of his legs.

"That's it! Oh, yes!" she cried, already feeling an orgasm hit simply from the horse pushing inside. God, she was shameless. Lost to hedonism, she accepted, then pushed back against the horse's cock. He pushed forward at the same time, and with their combined efforts he was soon buried over halfway inside her, already nearly as deep as any man had been. Another inch and he was matched alongside the biggest cock that she had ever taken, and another inch more had him push up against the entrance to her womb, but there was still a decent portion of his cock left to stuff inside her.

As a final hard thrust had the horse's cock buried all the way to the base inside her, he managed to avoid pushing his spongy head into her womb as she had been starting to fear. Rather, the equine member pushed at her belly, stretching out the inside of her cunt. As she looked down, she saw that her stomach had been distended slightly by the sheer amount of thick horse cock stuffed inside it, and with no shame what-so-ever, she felt a second orgasm wash over her.

Somehow, despite how overwhelmed she was, she managed to push back against the horse's cock, returning each of his thrusts with one of her own. She had been ruined for life, she knew—she would never be able to take a human cock ever again. How could any of them hope to match up? A change in stance had the horse able to thrust deeper, and he had picked up his pace. He wasn't going to last much longer. Knowing what was about to happen, Evie threw her head forward and cried out in endless pleasure: "Yes! Fill me right up! Cum inside my slutty pussy!"

The wave of cum that followed put the last one to shame, enough equine cum being pumped into her pussy to force her already-distended stomach to hang even further below her. As her eyes rolled back and a third and final orgasm washed over her, the horse bred her good, filled her up with all the cum that he had to offer, then pulled his softening cock out of her. No longer supported by the hefty shaft, she collapsed onto the floor, but at least managed to brace herself before doing so.

As she rolled over onto her back, she let out a sigh. "That was the best fuck I've ever had," she managed, opening her eyes to look up at the horse's underbelly while his cum seeped from her pussy. Suddenly, she felt something splatter against her belly, then looked down to see what was happening. The horse was pissing on her! He was— Even more suddenly than she had first felt the hot stream of piss, the gush of urine then picked up and aimed right for her face, even her open-in-surprise mouth. What scared her, even more, was that when the horse began to piss on her, she didn't spit it out as she would have expected herself to, rather, she slipped forward and leaned up to surround the horse's urethra with her lips once again, swallowing down each mouthful of salty piss to let it join the cum already in her stomach.

She couldn't swallow all of it, and as she collapsed back, feeling full and utterly exhausted, she was caught with one more splash of piss on her face, not that she minded. A sudden surge of arousal had her gain a second wind, and as she moved to her feet, moving out from underneath the stallion as she did, she felt an ache in her pussy that could mean only one thing: she needed more.

And there were still lots more horses left to tend to.


End file.
